User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story. First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 A quick favor Hello again, I have written a new story and posted it in WW. Would you be able to check it out when you get a chance? Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 21:50, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Stand-Alone pasta I'm sorry, but I can't review this. I started reading it and I got so offended that I quit. I know you probably didn't mean anything, and the story is probably some kind of commentary on hatred, but you really struck a nerve. I hate politics and vitriol. If I wanted to hear someone demonize someone and call them horrid names simply for having different beliefs, then I'd watch the monsters and creeps on Fox News and MSNBC. I'm so sick of hearing fanatics on both sides of political issues saying, "If you have a different opinion on this, then you're a worthless monster, and this country would be better off without your kind!" that I could vomit. Plus, I found the allusion to a real-life incident to be incredibly tasteless. I'm sorry, but whatever the point is, I refuse to read a story in which characters vomit hatred and dehumanize people just for their beliefs. I see enough of that in real-life, ranging from mocking others while ignoring their right to have their own beliefs to ominous comments that we should "get rid of" people with certain beliefs. I hope there are no hard feelings. Raidra (talk) 17:50, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't expect you to apologize (It was never my intent to wring some sort of apology out of you), and I was right to assume that you didn't mean anything. I believe you when you say you weren't trying to push anything. If you were that kind of person, then you would have exploded in response to my comments instead of composing the thoughtful response you gave. I can understand that it's the characters (Maybe I'm hypocritical because I have one villain who's an extreme Aryan Supremacist and a couple others who kill in the name of religion), and I applaud you for not being one of those people that thinks everything is a platform for you to get on a political tirade (unlike, you know, every frickin' celebrity who's been on the Academy Awards the last 10-15 frickin' years). I'm just so tired of the same political poop all the time I just started venting. As I thought of checking for a reply I started to wonder if I had been too harsh, if in explaining why I didn't finish I heaped things on you that you didn't deserve. In that case, let me be the one to apologize. I did think of Law & Order, so don't feel too bad because 1) that means I made a comparison to your writing and a classic TV show and 2) sometimes I like those and sometimes I don't. Sometimes when they have "ripped from the headlines" stories it's brilliant, and other times it's poorly done. Sometimes when I realize what they're ripping off I think, "Oh, I see what they're doing there!" and other times I think, "Are you kidding me?! That's what this is about!?" I seem to remember a few people having a brief conversation about good and bad L&O treatments of current events (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Banningk1979/Law_and_Order_SVU:_Slenderman_Episode). Good conversation. :As for the story, whether or not I go back to it, I can tell you that I was drawn into the story of the detective. You painted a picture of his life, family, and attitude and made me care about him. Reflecting on what I read, the suspect and his friends could be considered caricatures of the "Everything and everybody sucks except for us!" kind of punks you see a lot of nowadays, which includes a lot of the "reporters" on Fox News, MSNBC, and even ESPN2. I don't know for sure since I stopped reading, but as I reflected I also wondered if there were the elements of "Bad things can happen if you let your emotions run away from you and wish bad things on other people" and "Oh, dang, the genie's out of the freakin' bottle!" in there. :I'm thankful for your response and grateful for the comments you made. They really mean a lot to me, and I'm happy to have been some help. Whether or not I finish this particular pasta, I'll always be here for you. Hey, do you think I'd run the risk of missing Paula Deen on Dancing with the Stars to do this if I didn't value and care about you as a friend? ~stretches arms~ Come on, bring it in. :Heckler- "Bring it in"? Bring what in? :Me- Well, since there are no hard feelings, I'm asking for a friend hug. :Heckler- From a guy that wrote a story about children abducted by a cult being made to eat an actor? :Me- So, maybe a fist bump or handshake then? Raidra (talk) 01:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC)